


Jurassic Desires

by JasonVUK666



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), human on dinosaur, human/velociraptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVUK666/pseuds/JasonVUK666
Summary: An A/U of Jurassic World where Owen and the raptor become closer before the events of the movie. Discover how Owen reacts to his close ond with his girls and what his Beta truly has intended for her Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since watching Jurassic World, I'd wanted to write a piece involving Blue and Owen in some form of intimate relationship. The premise originally of this story was a quick smutty piece to fulfill a desire, but as I came to write it, I wanted more from it, and it evolved into what it has become now. I'm not sure if I'll make it a series or not, if so it'd take a while to make another one.

Jurassic Desires

Life has a funny way of turning out for some people. Most go to school, grow up, get boring 9 to 5 jobs working behind a desk or in a store, some may do something interesting like become a fireman, a soldier, a doctor, or mess up everything and become a politician. For Owen Grady he was a part of the Navy; well trained, dedicated, helped in training military dogs and later dolphins, then afterwards became the trainer of four genetically engineered Velociraptors.

Interesting didn’t even _begin_ to describe his life.

He stood alone on top of the raptor pen, looking down at the four raptors he’d raised since they’d first hatched. He smiled to himself at the fond memories, remembering how his eldest girl; his beta _“Blue”_ , first came into the world, her head had popped out of the egg shell and screeched out with her tiny lung, she saw him and the pair stared at one another … then her egg toppled over to the side with the baby raptor screeching in surprise as it did so. He had to bite his lip damn hard to keep himself from laughing, then more so when the little raptor struggled at break the egg around her body until she eventually freed the rest of her limbs, she then squawked in frustration and attacked her egg shell, it was then he laughed quickly drawing the new-born’s attention.

It had taken time, days, but he had gotten her comfortable with his presence and begun to train her, small things at first like not to bite his fingers and not to tear open his shirts. It had been rough but things went smoothly for a time, then his others girls had been created; Charlie, Delta and Echo.  Like with Blue a few days after their hatching they’d grown comfortable around him and became his perfect little girls, obedient, intelligent, but he never pretended they were tame, he always knew they could end his life much quicker and much easier than he could theirs, not that he ever would, but still.  They saw him as parent, as alpha, their carer, protector, their source of food.  He wondered if they still saw him like that now.

He’d been around them all the time when they were babies, letting them crawl all over him, nuzzle against him, but eventually they got too big and had to be placed in containment where they had been for some time now.  But even now, at six feet tall and seven to eight feet long, a part of him would always see them as his little girls. He exhaled softly and closed his eyes, they were so strong now, so big, fully grown? Perhaps, if not they were nearly there and probably wouldn’t get much bigger now.

He opened his eyes and looked down, his girls were resting, bathing in the warm summer sun after a hearty meal, Barry had gone for a break and no one else was around, just him and his girls as it used to be in the good old days, simply enjoying each other’s company, without Vic breathing down his neck for _weaponizing_ his raptors.

“Those were the days eh ladies?” he muttered quietly, mostly to himself. Down below Blue lifted her head and stared at him, had she heard him?  He smiled to her, jokingly lifting his hand and giving her a little wave of greeting, the raptor turned her head away and closed her eyes.

It was like this he wondered if they would even listen to him if he got within reaching distance, they weren’t babies anymore nor children, they were adult raptors and probably knew they could tear him apart if he got close, would they still listen to him?  His heart told him ‘ _yes’; yes_ they would always be his babies, they would always love and care for their alpha, but his gut and his head said ‘ _no’_ they were full grown now and would _if given the chance_ tear him to pieces, their relationship was about respect now, he had to be strong for them to even _consider_ listening to him, if he relaxed around them, they’d strike. He knew not to go with his heart as it had been wrong before time and time again, his failed encounter with other women flashed through his mind, the most recently with the C.E.O. Claire Dearing.  His mind reminded him of what happened the other day with the new guy who fell into the pen, the raptors were staring Owen down, seemingly waiting for a moment of weakness to get at him. No, they weren’t his little girls anymore, they listened to him because of training, because he acted strong around them, one sign of weakness and it would be all over for him.

“Owen come on we’re going for lunch!” he heard Barry call from the ground.

Owen turned and looked to Barry, “I’ll be there in a sec.” he called back before turning his attention to the raptors.  “You’re still my girls, always _my_ girls.” He said softly before taking his leave not noticing as Blue lifted her head slightly and followed his movements.

 

Lunch was had, fries and a big greasy cheeseburger and a cold soda to wash it all down, Barry and Owen returned to the raptor pen relieving the guys already there.

Owen looked through the bars but couldn’t see the raptors.

“Anything happen while we were gone?” Owen asked one of the men,

“Nothing much mister Grady, the raptors bathed for a bit, then got up started chasing each other then went into the foliage, haven’t come out yet.” One of them explained.

Owen nodded, they probably got bored or had enough rest. “Did anyone fill up their water?” he asked.

“No sir, not yet.” The man replied.

Owen groaned quietly. These men had been working alongside him for months with the raptors, and _still_ were too scared to get anywhere near the bars. “Alright, alright I’ll do it.” He walked toward the nearby cooler where the water was kept, the temperature was kept low to keep the water cold and fresh, he filled up a large plastic jug with it, and marched towards the side of the pen that was populated with foliage.  He could understand why they didn’t want to refill the water, you could barely see into the pen from this section for all the thick bushes and the trees, they were afraid they’d get too close and one of the raptors would take their chances.

Owen himself wasn’t afraid, cautious yes but not afraid and the girls needed their water refills, in this heat they went through water rather quickly, and the water needed to be replenished every so many hours. Owen stepped up to the water distributor for the raptors, hoisted the jug up and poured the water in through the jug’s funnel till it was empty.  As he finished the foliage parted suddenly as one of the raptors stepped into Owen’s line of sight, shocking him momentarily.

“Blue.” He said upon recognising his beta.

The raptor was quiet and simply eyed him, her stance wasn’t hostile or even threatening, she was just patiently watching him, she lifted her head and squawked at him softly before pressing her head against the bars and stared at him as if waiting for something.

“Blue?” he whispered, as he stared right back into the raptor’s eyes, she didn’t move a muscle other than the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. “Blue?” he repeated and slowly crept close to the raptor, his right hand slowly stretched out in front of him, palm exposed and fingers apart. Blue’s eyes seemed to focus more and more on him as he approached her chest rose and fell a little faster as her breathing quickened slightly, from what?  Hunger? Excitement? His hand was only a few inches away from the bars now and Blue’s eyes remained resolutely focused on his.

“Grady!”

Owen paused and turned his head to the side just as Vic Hoskins came into view from around the pen, Owen turned back towards Blue finding her gone, the foliage shuck briefly from her departure.

Owen lowered his hand and looked back to Vic with frustration, “What do you want now Vic?”

“I’m here to talk about your progress.” The large rounded man said as he stepped up to Owen.

“You’ve seen the progress we’ve made Vic,” Owen replied, groaning as he seemed to repeating himself to the guy time and _time_ again, “the raptors are _trained_ not _tamed_ , there’s a difference, they’ll listen to me, but I sure as hell wouldn’t go for a stroll in that cage on a whim, nor would I ever consider letting them out.”

“Then it’ll just take more time,” Vic argued back, “Man trained ‘dog’, domesticated ‘dog’, we can domesticate these _things_ too.” He said as he pointed towards the pen.

Owen shook his head and almost laughed, “there’s a big difference Vic, between a dog and a raptor, both can kill you sure, but one can do it a lot easier than the other, one can take out _many_ men before they even know what happened.” Owen stepped closer his nose nearly pressing against Vic’s “You cannot _tame_ the raptors to act like a military dog, they can’t be weaponized, Hammond realised that, it’s why they’re not a part of the park.”

“It will work Grady, I know it will, _this_ is the way forward for the military, you and I _both_ know that.” Vic retorted.

“You’re not using _my_ raptors, you wanna try your insane plan you train your _own_ raptors, but don’t blame me when it backfires.” Owen replied heatedly.

Hoskins scoffed, “I told you before Owen, this will happen, with or without you.”

Without another word Hoskins turned around and stormed off leaving Owen to simply shake his head, “Fucking idiot.” He cursed quietly.

The day continued on as per normal, Owen spent the day with the raptors, continuing their training or simply watching them when on a break, still he didn’t notice Blue silently watching him from the corner of her vision, ensuring he never left her sight.

The sun began to set over the island, and Owen was preparing their evening feed.

“You sure you don’t want me to stick around or anything Owen?” Barry had asked as Owen gathered up the large pieces of meat.

“Nah I’m good Barry, it’s just supper feeding, quick and easy, thanks for everything today,” he paused from placing the meat into the metal bucket and smiled to his friend, “you go home and rest, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Barry eyed Owen a moment before shrugging his shoulders and raised his hand, “Alright if you’re sure, I’ll see you tomorrow Owen, good night.” Barry stepped back a few steps keeping his eyes on Owen before making his war to his car

“Night Barry!” Owen called after him getting a backwards wave in reply.

Owen watched the car pull away then turned his attention back to the pen, he loaded up a second bucket of meat then walked up the stairs to the catwalks.

“Alright girls, suppers up!” Owen called out as he stepped up onto the catwalks. He looked down over the edge and raised the buckets.  It was then he heard the clanging of metal to his left, he turned just as a black figure got in close and hit him across the face, his Navy training came into play a moment too slow as the person struck Owen once more then took a firm hold of him and threw him over the edge of the pen, Owen cried out as he fell and landed harsh on his back with pain exploding all across his body and overwhelmed his mind.

The dark figure watched silently for a moment, hearing the inquisitive chirps from the raptors before quickly rushing away, down the stairs and down the road to a jeep, they got in, turned on the ignition and drove off away from the scene of their crime.  They glanced to their phone, connected to a stand next to the dashboard, selected the only number they had listed and put the call through, it rang a loud for a second or two before a gruff voice answered.

“Status?”

“Done, come tomorrow people will find Owen Grady had a _nasty accident_ , and fell into the raptor pen.”

“Excellent work, when your done destroy the phone and we’ll meet up later at the pen tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yes sir.”

The call terminated, and the hooded man smirked.

 

Owen was in agony and shock, his body was throbbing all over and he could barely get his mind to concentrate. He remembered his training, slow steady breaths, inhale five seconds, exhale five seconds. Slowly the pain started to fade, but only slightly, he could think a little straighter, it was then his mind realised what had happened and the sudden severity of the situation.  He was in the raptor pen, hurt, weak and alone … alone with four hungry raptors.

He turned his attention to the door, there would be no way he’d be able to get out that way, he looked to the catwalks, no way he’d get up there … he was well and truly fucked.

To the side the bushes began to shift and shake as something came closer, Owen swallowed hard and tried to push himself up to his feet, with a grimace he was able to turn over and place one knee onto the ground.  The bushes parted as one of the raptors stepped out taking in the situation before them. Due to the dark, Owen couldn’t tell from this distance which raptor it was.

“Hold girl, stay there!” He ordered with a raise of his hand, but quickly dropped it to the floor to keep himself steady.  The raptor ignored him and stepped closer slowly, “Stay there!” Owen ordered, as he pushed himself onto one knee.  The raptor let out a low squawk but continued onwards.  Above the dark clouds parted allowing the moon to shine down upon the park, giving just enough light for Owen to recognise the raptor, it was his beta; Blue.  “Blue? Hold up!” He ordered raising his hand only to receive and screech in reply.  Owen lost his balance from the pain and collapsed backwards.

Blue paused momentarily, looking Owen over then continued to stalk towards him, he pushed back with his feet trying to put some distance between her and him. “Blue hold!” he ordered, he needed to stay strong, if he could get to his feet he’d might have a chance, but his body ached. Owen’s arms slipped from under him causing him to fall back flat onto the floor, his head knocking against the ground, he shook his head to clear his vision and looked up seeing Blue not six feet away from him.

So this was it? He wondered, this was how he’d die? Killed by his darling Blue? There was some sad irony being killed by the one thing you loved most, by the child you’d raised since they’d first come into this world, and now here she was, no more a meter away from him going in for the kill.

“Damn it Blue.” He muttered quietly, he kept his eyes firmly locked on her trying to exude strength even though he was in a vulnerable position and his body was in pain.

The raptor didn’t seem to care as it stepped up to him. Then Blue started her attack. 

At least it was, _sort of_ an attack. Blue roughly pressed herself against Owen’s body and began to rub herself against him, her snout rubbing against the side of his face, her chest rubbing against his. She stepped back from her assault leaving Owen a little shaken but not anymore hurt, he looked back at the raptor with confusion, before he could open his mouth the raptor stepped closer once more and pressed herself back against his body rubbing her strong yet smooth skin against his body, her snout pressing up the other side of his face and ran down along his neck and over his shoulder, her clawed hands ran along his shoulder.  Her assault ceased after a few moments only for her to roll against the ground beside him then stop as she laid on her stomach and stared at him.

Owen was beyond confused, he was utterly baffled, what the hell was going on? Blue had just _rubbed_ herself over him, leaving him with maybe a few bruises but why? And now she was staring at him, like she’d been staring at him earlier when he filled up their water.  He swallowed again before struggling to push himself up with his hands, he grimaced but endured then raised one hand towards her.  Blue immediately stood up and crept closer, he felt her breath on his hand moments before she pressed the tip of her snout, her nose, against his palm and began to rub her face along it in the same motions like he’d used to stroke her face when she was just a baby, then she moved closer ensuring his arm brushed against her body before she buried her face under his arm, before laying back down on the ground.

This was unexpected, completely and utterly unexpected.  Blue was nuzzling up to him. She’d wanted his affection? To stroke her as he used to, had she really missed that?  If so, then what was the behaviour from the other day? Maybe he’d been wrong, maybe the raptors still loved and cared for him like they used to, maybe he’d just misinterpreted their body language.

“You’re my girl Blue.” He whispered, the adrenaline that had been flowing through his body was beginning to dissipate, the pain he felt had become numb but he felt exhausted. He laid back, too tired to move and closed his eyes, besides what could he do in this situation? He could barely move and there was no way out, the place was designed to keep raptors inside, he had no chance of escape he may as well rest here. “You’re my girl.” He muttered as exhaustion won over and Owen passed out.

Blue moved her head from under his arm to rest it on his chest, she looked across the pen as her sisters stared at them, she snarled at them quietly warning them to keep back and not to awaken Alpha, he was tired, hurt and needed rest and comfort, comfort only she as Beta could provide. Her sisters crept back into the foliage to their nest to slumber leaving Blue to her thoughts.  He was here again, with her, after so much time Alpha had truly returned, back to the pack, back to her.  She had been disheartened when Alpha had not played with them the other light-time especially after they’d barked at him for play, she herself had gotten most excited at their close proximity, it had been like when she and her sisters were small and Alpha would stay with them all the time, she had wanted that back for so long after he stopped staying with them when they grew big, she had wanted to keep their close connection but now here he was, back where he belonged, with her, so close with her.

 

“Owen!  OWEN!” someone screamed out in horror awakening the slumbering Owen.

Why were they screaming? Was he late for work?  He tried to move but felt a weight on his chest, he blinked his eyes open and immediately regretted it, the sun was too bright, he must’ve forgotten to close the curtain last night.

 _‘Idiot.’_ He mentally berated himself before covering his eyes with his hand, he squinted his eyes open and looked up … staring straight into the sky.  Where was the ceiling? And come to think of it when had his bed gotten so hard?  _‘Wait …’_ the events of last night came rushing back, his sleepy disorder vanished immediately as his eyes opened with shock, he glanced down towards his chest and there he found a still slumbering Blue with her head rest on his chest. “Oh god.”

“OWEN!” the horrified voice was Barry, he turned and saw Barry near to the gates staring at him with horror. He then heard the clanging of metal and glanced up seeing some of the security crew with the taser rifles.

“Woah, WOAH! Hold up!” he ordered, awakening the sleeping Blue. She snorted through her nose and opened her mouth wide as she yawned, she looked to him and chirped softly before seemingly noticing the company they had, she turned her head and saw the men above with the rifles. “Blue it’s okay, let me get up.” He said softly turning her attention back to him, “it’s okay, it’s okay, let me up.” A part of him hoped she understood up.  Blue stared at him and tilted her head ever so slightly. “Up girl, up.” He instructed.  Blue seemed to understand as she stood up but always kept her eyes on him.  “No one shoot!” Owen ordered as he looked around, “Hold your fire!”

With a grimace he pushed himself up onto one knee, his body felt better than it did before, but there was still a throbbing pain in his left ankle.

 _‘Must have twisted it.’_ He realised before using his good foot to push himself up to stand.

He turned towards Barry and nodded to him, “Open the gate,” he noticed Barry’s wariness to do so while eying Blue. “It’s okay, just do it, I got this.”

Blue watched her Alpha, his stance was wrong, normally he stood so strong but not now, why?  She carefully examined him then noticed his left foot, he was keeping weight off of it. A memory rushed back to her when she was younger, she’d had an accident and hurt her foot and walking on it was painful, Alpha was using a similar stance, he needed help.

Owen grimaced as he began to hop towards the gate, it was undignified and he looked ridiculous, suddenly he felt a presence on his left, he turned and saw Blue moving up beside his left flank and eyed him carefully. Did she understand his injury; did she remember when she’d hurt her ankle when she was younger? Was she actually doing what he thought she was doing?  Blue gently brushed up against him once more.  He _thought_ he understood.  Cautiously he put a hand on her back to steady himself she peered at him for a moment longer then took a few small steps forward, keeping her pace slow to allow Owen to hop beside her.

“Owen, you can’t let her get close to the gate!” Barry called to him in a panic.

“I either get out of here with her help Barry, or I’m stuck in here, your choice.” Owen called back.

Tensions were high, the security team had their fingers gently touching against the trigger of the rifles, who knew when the others would awaken, if they weren’t already awake and simply watching them all from cover.

“Merde.” Barry cursed in French before pressing a button on the panel by the gate, slowly the gate began to open.

“Come on Blue, steady.” He said softly trying to keep the raptor calm. “Someone get the girls some food … they haven’t eaten.” He called out loudly to anyone who’d actually listen.

The next minute was tense, someone from the team rushed to the chiller where the meat was kept and loaded up a few buckets before rushing towards the stairs up to the catwalks.  Owen was steadily making his way to the open gate with Blue by his side holding him up. Barry looked a nervous wreck as he exited the cage and stepped out through the reinforced door.

Owen and Blue stepped through the gate, he gently patted her, caressed her head and neck softly telling her how proud he was of her, how much of a good girl she was.  Blue chirped and squawked in response loving the affection she’d been desiring for so long.

“Okay Blue, you gotta go back.” Owen said and pointed towards the pen.

Blue followed his arm and looked into the pen before looking back at him, she didn’t move a muscle.

“Blue please, you have to go.” Owen said gently in a pleading manner. The raptor stared into his eyes, a trait she seemed to be doing a lot recently, “I promise I’ll come back.” He whispered softly while gently rubbing his hand across her neck.

Blue closed her eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling, reluctantly she pulled back while opening her eyes then turned and walked back into the pen where meat was being thrown into. He exhaled slowly as the other raptors came out to feed, Barry rushed in as Owen leaned against the wall for support and pressed the button to seal the gate shut. Blue paused before her sisters then turned to look back at Owen, he nodded to her and gave her a brief but reassuring smile.

“Owen!  What in the name of _god_ is going on!?” Barry demanded to know as he turned around.

“I’ll tell you later, but first, get me out of here, I need a shower and somethin’ to eat.”

Hours went by, Barry drove Owen through the park and to the doctor, Owen refused to speak anything about how he got his injury other than “it was an accident”. Thankfully the joint was just sprained and would heal within a matter of weeks, all he had to do was keep off of it so it could heal naturally, he was given crutches for the time being.

They returned to the jeep with breakfast, Barry looked around seeing themselves more or less alone.

“Alright, now tell me what happened.” He demanded to know.

Owen had a bagel ever so close to his mouth, he gave Barry an annoyed look before groaning with frustration, “Alright, okay, I did promise.” He ran his tongue along his teeth and left his chin rest against his chest, he stared ahead but stared at nothing, his mind traveling back to what happened that night. “You left the compound and I went to get the girls their last feeding,” Owen explained as he began his recollections, “I went up to the catwalk when I was attacked by someone, couldn’t see their face, they hit me then threw me down into the pen before taking off,” he leaned back and let his head rest against the seat’s headrest, “then Blue appeared and I’ll admit I was terrified, I tried to get away as she came up to me, thought she was gunna eat me but then,” he paused, his eyes seemed to focus on something that only he could see, “she didn’t hurt me, she pressed herself against me then laid down next to me, I passed out and the next thing I remember is waking up this morning.”

Barry looked baffled, “She didn’t harm you? An adult velociraptor decided not to eat _injured_ and _easy_ prey, regardless that the prey is her alpha, if she killed you she’d have been alpha.”

“And yet she didn’t,” Owen replied quietly while in thought, “the way she was with me last night and today, she didn’t want me to leave her Barry, I think … she missed me.” Owen finally looked Barry in the eye.

“The girls see you every day.” Barry argued back, trying to understand what Owen meant.

“I mean, physically Barry, I haven’t held any of the girls without restraints in so long, since they were small, I haven’t been with them without something between us.  Blue missed me, missed me being close, I think at least.”

“Guess we’ll never know.” Barry concluded and turned to tuck into his sandwich when he caught Owen’s thoughtful expression, he _knew_ that look. “No, no way, not happening.  No Owen!” Barry argued before Owen even said anything.

“What?” Owen said in reply.

“You’re _not_ going back in there.” Barry argued.

“What if I’m right, Blue I _know_ has my back, and they’ll listen to her if they don’t me.” He replied, “I could’ve been wrong about everything Barry, I _need_ to know.”

“No you _need_ to not get yourself eaten alive because you got lucky once.” Barry shot back.

Owen shook his head, “She could’ve eaten me Barry, I had no hope of fighting back, if she wanted me dead I would have been.  But she didn’t she even _helped me_ leave Barry, remember?”

Barry grimaced and turned away he hated the fact Owen had a point, but still the very idea of it was suicide.

“Please Barry, trust me.”

“Alright fine.  Tomorrow, we’ll do it tomorrow, do you understand me?” Barry said in a demanding tone staring with frustration at Owen.

“Okay I promise, I promise.” Owen raised his hands in submission.

Barry backed down but gave Owen and stern look.  The pair finally ate their breakfast. Then returned to the raptor paddock.

“Update.” Owen ordered as he made his way to the paddock.

“Raptors have been fed, other than that just waiting for you to come back.” One of the men said.

Owen nodded then moved towards the stairs and ascended to the catwalks overlooking the pen, he looked down not seeing any of his girls.

“Release the pig!” he called out.

The pig was released and the girls were off like a rocket, they chased the pig around the pen till they came into the clearing.

“Woah, hold up!” he called out.

Four raptors stopped dead in their tracks, the leader of the four more so abruptly than the others and looked to him quicker. Owen went through their basic training, responding to simple commands and the use of his clicker, he leaned on his crutch to allow him to use both hands.  The girls responded well, and Blue seemed to refuse to leave eye contact with him. She hadn’t always been like this had she? He wondered. He hadn’t noticed if she had, but now after last night and this morning, he forced himself to look for the subtle cues. The training went as well as usual and Owen ordered the girls to go, Charlie, Delta and Echo rushed off Blue remained where she was, still staring.  Owen gave her subtle smile.

“Go on Blue.” He said softly yet loud enough for her to hear, she squawked at him before going after her sisters.

All the while Barry had been observing silently, the way Blue had acted during training, the way she’d watched Owen.  What on earth was going on? _‘Just when you think you finally understand something.’_ He thought to himself with frustration.

He and Owen made their way down back to the ground floor. “A great result again, you think the training is sticking?” Barry asked.

“I’m hoping so,” Owen replied, though it was obvious he was distracted, he paused from walking along side Barry and turned towards the pen then looked to Barry whom wasn’t looking at him, then quickly made his move.

“… I think the next thing we should is contact Claire and security to find out who tried to kill you,” Barry concluded his thought, he paused when he didn’t hear a reply, “Owen?” he turned around and saw Owen making a very quick break for the raptor paddock door, “OWEN!” He ran after him, “SOMEONE STOP THE IDIOT!”

Owen only seemed to move faster on his crutches, if this had been yesterday at this time, he’d call his current actions insane, suicidal, but he had to be sure. No, no,  he _was_ sure, he just knew it.

He heard men begin to scramble above and around him, _‘Crap, crap, crap.’_ He chanted mentally, he saw one man on his right trying to figure out how to grab him, the man went with an old fashion tackle, Owen saw it coming with ease due to his training and moved out of the way, even avoiding hurting his injured leg, the continued on to the paddock, he reached door and quickly opened, hopping in he closed it behind him before using one of his crutches to jam the door then moved as fast as he could to the gate controls.

“OWEN, YOU PROMISED!” Barry yelled as he got closer.

Owen slammed his hand on the gate controls and watched the girls through the bars they were confused, excited curious as to what was going on, then Blue made eye contact with him, her eyes seemed to open a little wider with realisation before she made her ways towards the gate.  Behind him the door began to bang as they tried to open it.

“OWEN! If you don’t die!  I’m going to KILL YOU!” Barry yelled angrily with panic.

Owen pressed a different button causing the door to pause in its movements, carefully to avoid damaging his sprained ankle further he ducked under the gate then stood tall as Blue approached him.

Then everything stopped.

Barry watched at the large reptile stepped closer to Owen who just waited.  It was useless to try and struggle now with the door, they’d never be able to save Owen in time now.

 _‘Oh please God.’_ Barry mentally prayed.

In the enclosure the other raptors finally took note of their alpha, their _injured_ alpha, and their beta whom was so close to him.

“I’m back Blue, I promised I would be.” Owen said softly to her and reached out his hand.

Blue pressed her snout to his hand, a pleased warble escaped her throat before rubbing her snout across his hand wanting further affection.

“That’s it Blue, I’m back, I’m here.” He said softly, a gentle growl escaped her throat and she moved closer to him pressing her snout to his chest, as he ran his hand along her head and her neck.  From behind Blue the other raptors drew closer, Delta making a curious chirp.

Echo growled deeply to which Blue pulled away from Owen and stared down Echo, shrieking loudly and threateningly at her younger sibling. Echo backed up in submission and Blue returned to her position nuzzling against Alpha.  Charlie stepped closer moving past her sister and made slow cautious steps towards Alpha.

“Charlie?” he asked, Blue turned her head and kept her eye on the youngest raptor.  Charlie glanced at Blue momentarily then made an inquisitive chirp towards Alpha, “Come on, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Charlie glanced curiously at the long stick under Alpha’s arm, keeping him steady and off his injured leg, she looked at Alpha directly in the eye before stepping closer and immediately pressed her snout to his hair and inhaled deeply taking in his scent, he smelt of … she stepped back and looked at Blue, the beta glared quietly at the pack omega. Charlie turned her attention back to Owen and buried her snout in his neck, sniffing him frantically and enjoying his scent, the smell of comfort and home.

Before long the others had surrounded their alpha, nuzzling against him having missed the close contact after so long, even Echo as stubborn as she was chittered softly at the affection she was receiving.

 

Vic Hoskins pulled up in his jeep and saw all the staff staring into the raptor paddock, he didn’t see Owen, but he could just make out the top of Barry’s black bald head.  He got out and walked calmly towards the man, who looked like he _really_ needed a drink.

“Where’s Owen?” Vic asked he approached.

“In the paddock.” Barry said in shock.

Vic cursed and shuck his head, “So, they got him, after all this time they got, poor bastard.” He said with perfectly sounding frustration and regret.

“Not exactly.” Barry replied.

Vic looked at him confused with what the man meant.

“Come on girls, eyes on me.” Owen’s voice came from the pen.

“The hell?” Vic gasped as he stepped closer to the bars, he could see the raptors, but he couldn’t see Owen, cursing he turned and ran up the stairs and ran along the catwalk, he was out of breath by time he saw Owen whom was leaning against a single crutch.

He was in there with them. Perfectly fine except for what looked like a bad ankle, the raptors weren’t hostile, didn’t even seem agitated that he was there on the ground with them.

“That’s my girls, my good _perfect_ girls.” Owen spoke up in a calm strong voice, with the undertones of affection, the raptors seemed to react positively, almost seemed to bounce in spot at his words, or perhaps just the tone of it.

“I don’t believe it.” Vic whispered to himself.

Owen leant down carefully to the bucket by his leg and picked up a piece of meat, “Okay Charley here you go,” he said as he tossed her the meat which she caught in her mouth expertly, “Delta,” he called out and threw another piece of meat, which was caught just the same, “Echo here you go,” he threw the meat and the meat and the raptor caught it between her teeth and quickly swallowed it.

He paused for a moment, Blue’s body tensed up, Owen reached into the bucket and pulled out a rat, “Baby girl, Blue, this one’s yours.” He tossed the rat to her and she caught it in her mouth before devouring it quickly.   “Good, good girl,” he cooed softly then raised his hand, “eyes up!” they lifted their heads though their eyes remained focused on him, “aaaaaand, come here!” he said and opened out his arm, the girls barked with excitement and rushed him, then began to take a spot around him and nuzzle him affectionately.

“What in the name of god.” Vic whispered in shock as the raptors showed their affection for their alpha. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, Owen was supposed to be raptor chow, Barry would take over till they could get someone better, that or start all over again using Owen’s research, but they hadn’t attacked him, quite the opposite, they were like over grown chicks snuggling up to a parent.  He didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

The days went much faster for Owen, he’d come to them nice and early and give them their morning feed then spent a few hours physically with them, his hand brushing over their strong yet smooth skin, while they would affectionately nuzzle against him yet all the time mindful of his ankle, they would lay together on the ground, he’d once dozed off, awakening only to find Blue had made herself into his pillow while the others gently snoozed around him.

God he’d missed this so much, close contact with his girls, he’d become afraid of their power, and who wouldn’t? A raptor was much stronger than any human, but his girls had missed him, his touch, his affection from when they were babies.  How could he have predicted this?  Simple, he couldn’t.

Several weeks passed by in no time, he’d heard rumours that sales weren’t doing as good as usual for the park … he didn’t care, his main focus were his four special ladies.  Thankfully the sprain in his ankle had only been minor and had healed up a few days ago, and he’d started walking on it when the doctor gave him the all clear which he was glad; lugging around those crutches all day was a pain in the ass.

It was now nearing the end of week four since the accident and his reintroduction to his girls.  Despite their obvious affection towards him, he never showed them anything but respect, never underestimated them, he would be a fool to do so as their trust, their care for him would go right out the window, they were still wild and dangerous animals, they wouldn’t attack him, they seemed to tolerate Barry but anyone else was prey, and they made sure people knew that.  One idiot had tried to pet Charlie, the raptor spun and shrieked at him ready to attack only for Owen to call out to Charlie and calm her down, gently rubbing her neck and speaking softly to her, she snarled at the man then turned her attention back to her alpha.

Owen stepped towards the paddock, two meat buckets in each hand, he stepped through the door then locked it behind him before opening the gate using the controls and stepped into the pen.

“Girls supper.” He called out as four raptors trotted up to him each coming to a stop in front of him and barked what he took as a greeting. “Good girls,” he said softly before putting his hands into the buckets and began feeding them the first few morsels.  “Have at it girls.” He said allowing the girls to eat from the buckets, or simply poured the contents onto the floor and ate from there.  This was only a light evening meal; they’d already had a large feeding earlier in the day.

Owen sat down, protecting an aura of calm and pulled out a small bag, some supper for himself. The five of them were surrounded by an atmosphere of serene and calm as they ate. Owen watched as Blue mainly tried to keep her eyes on him as if he’d disappear if she looked away too long, it had become a habit of hers he noticed but was taking her time in consuming her share of the meat unlike Delta who was trying to wolf her share down her throat as soon as possible, Charlie would pick the meat and flesh from the bone then lick it clean before moving onto another piece while Echo simply munched at the biggest pieces first before moving to the smaller parts.  Even now Owen was amazed by the diversity of his girls, so different from one another yet complementing each other with their differences.

It was strange to think of his current situation, especially considering the book he’d read about _“Jurassic Park”_ which was written by Dr Alan Grant, with accounts taken from the survivors of the incident which included Dr Grant himself, Dr Ian Malcolm and hunter Robert Muldoon, the latter narrowly escaping death after a planned ambush, all of them detailing about the ferocity and savagery of the raptors they’d encountered, and how cunning they were, and here he was late at night sitting in a raptor paddock eating a sandwich in front of four adult velociraptors whom were munching on a late night supper. However, he never doubted his girls’ cunning, or how savage they could be, he’d seen it first hand when they chased pigs or were given a cow for food, there was never any remains to clean up the girls always ate everything.

Supper was finished and he stood up then stretched, his four girls watched him.

“Don’t worry girls, I’m not going anywhere just yet.” He said softly to them, not sure if they understood him or not, he took a few steps around them and began to walk the perimeter of the paddock, it wasn’t long before he was joined by the girls as they finished supper, first was Blue, then Charlie, then Delta and finally Echo.  He gave them each a gentle stroke, a pat and a loving caress, and they would brush up against him and nuzzle him.  He smiled and looked to them.

“Well about time I hit the hay girls, you get some sleep.” He said softly, to them before nuzzling against them individually then left closing the gate behind him, the girls barked as he walked away, he turned back, waved then continued on home.

 

The following day was a disaster, a nightmare turned reality, it was _Jurassic Park_ all over again.

He should have known today was going to turn out terrible when Claire Dearing the Manager of the park asked him personally to inspect a new attraction and its paddock.  Why? He didn’t know, but the boss Simon Masrani had ordered it so, off he went.  If only he’d known about the new creature beforehand, this man-made monster, this demon turned flesh, the ultimate predator.

The nightmare had only begun as the monster this _Indominus Rex_ cut a path of chaos and death towards the highly-populated areas of the park. Several of the park’s security forces were dead, Simon Masrani had been believed to be dead, the helicopter he’d been piloting fell through the aviary and exploded, it wasn’t until a secondary security team searched the wreckage that they found him alive, though barely, in the tree near to where the explosion occurred, he had several burns but survived.

“This is happening, with or without you.” Hoskins said as he glared at Owen that night.

Owen had hated the latest plan, to use the raptors to find the Indominus and then take it down.

With reluctance, he allowed it just as long as _he_ was in charge, not Hoskins

 _‘I’m sorry girls.’_ He thought as he brought the slab of Indominus flesh to their cages. “Just lead us then get out of the way.” He whispered and prayed, he didn’t want his girls getting caught in the crossfire.

The raptors had done their job in leading Owen and the military/security force to the Indominus. Then it started communicating with them.

“It’s part raptor.” Owen realised.  Then came the moment. Blue and the other raptors turned towards them.  _‘Oh please no.’_ “Come on Blue, come on.”

Blue stared straight at him, her cold intelligent eyes baring down on him and all he did was stare back with a little shake of his head.

The air was silent and tense in that opening in the long tall grass, so thick was the tension it couldn’t been cut with a dull raptor’s claw.  Owen awaited each new second with baited breath, what would his girls do, were they still even his now? He soon got his answer.

Blue spun around to the Indominus and screeched at her, the other raptors took a second to follow their beta’s example and screeched at the Indominus.  The towering psychopath bellowed out a deep angered roar and moved to strike the raptors before her.

“FIRE, FIRE!” Owen yelled.

The next few moment were a cacophony of noise, explosions and fire, bullets, slugs, shells and rockets were unleashed upon the giant white death, the creature cried out in pain and made its escape, not before a rocket knocked it off its feet allowing for a few more seconds of munitions to be blown into its scaly hide.  But still the beast escaped.

In the end, that nightmarish event concluded in “main street” where all the stores and restaurants were located, Owen, his raptors and the old Tyrannosaurus battled the mutant abomination to a near stand still, pushing it back further and further till they cornered it by the water where the Mosasaur erupted from the waters behind it, bit down into its neck and dragged it underwater, the T-Rex left, injured and likely cranky.

“What do we do now?” Claire asked.

“You’ve got to get out of here, make sure your nephews and the civilians are safe.” Owen replied.

“But, what about you?” she asked in shock.

“I’ve still got work to do.”

That had been a few days ago now.

In those few days, Owen had taken his pack back to their pen, grabbing all the medical supplies he could from anywhere and began to check his ladies over.  After years of caring for them he had to learn a few things about being a vet, as few of the vets are Jurassic World would go anywhere near his raptors.  They weren’t too bad he was happy to find, a few cuts, bumps and bruises but they’d heal up okay, he was just happy they were all alive and well.

“We’ll be okay,” he said to them softly as if they were his little squawking babies again.

Thankfully the pen had been left untouched by the chaos so there was little he needed to do to clean the place up, but he couldn’t relax, as he had told Claire he had work to do, he needed to ensure his girls were alright, he knew they’d be fine together but after everything that had happened, and not just during the Indominus event, but regaining the close bond he had with them; no, he couldn’t let go of that not after getting it back so soon, so no, he wasn’t going anywhere.

 

She awoke as she had done the light-times before, a wince of discomfort as her injuries continued to heal, and yawn for her jaws. Blue shook her head to shake the last few bits of sleep from her head then glanced around the nest. Her sisters still slumbered which truly was of no surprise, she did like to get up first, being the beta she had to ensure all was safe in their nest. 

She sluggishly got to her feet and made her rounds around her nest, the walls were still standing she couldn’t smell any intruders which was good, the entryway was still open, when Alpha had brought them back to their nest he hadn’t closed the entryway, she understood things were different now, she hadn’t seen any other of Alpha’s kind since the battle against the “False Alpha” she whom would dare demand their loyalty, she whom would dare usurp Alpha’s status, none would take his place, not while she drew breath.  But no, getting back to her previous train of thought, she hadn’t seen any others of his kind, which she preferred, and the gate was never closed not even when they slumbered she guessed their new-found freedom was due to there being no more of Alpha’s kind, but more so Alpha trusted them, trusted _her_ to stay and keep the others in the nest, she held her head up a little higher with pride, she had done so thus far, she’d been a good beta for her alpha.

Since the false-one’s death, Alpha had taken care of them, healing their wounds, ensuring they did not become crippled or ill, Alpha was smart, Alpha was strong, it was why she ~~lov~~ … followed him, once they all returned to the nest they’d slept long and hard from exhaustion only for Alpha to return during the light time to check them for their wounds searching high and low for any cuts or lacerations.

Alpha had spoken to her in a calm, soft tone as he’d approached her for her own check-up, she remembered his hand brushing against her side running over her skin, so gentle, soft, teasing, she’d fidgeted at the time and she began to fidget now, a soft pleasing growl escape her throat, she had turned her head gaze towards Alpha, he mistook her it seemed as he repeated his soft tones to calm but how couldn’t Alpha tell? Couldn’t he see? His touch was bliss upon her hide.  The soft growling from her throat grew louder only as she delved deeper into her memory replaying the touch of Alpha’s hands on her time and time again.

One of her sisters barked at her drawing her back from her thoughts, Blue found she’d made a second lap around the nest and came to stop just in front of the open gate.  She turned her gaze back to her nest where Delta had raised her head and told her sister her to quiet, Blue barked back the same order before turning her head away, Delta huffed and rest her head down once more.

Blue remained where she was and looked out into the open world seeing the forest that stretched out for miles and miles, running with Alpha on the hunt had been good and she wouldn’t say no to repeat experiences.

There was a growling sound, deep, unnatural yet familiar, she didn’t know the creature but knew what the sound of its coming meant; Alpha was approaching!  Blue raised her head to attention, eagerly awaiting Alpha’s arrival. The growling grew closer but softer until Alpha, whom was straddling his strange beast, came into view and rode the beast close to the nest, she and her sisters wouldn’t touch it, Alpha didn’t like them touching it. He dismounted it and turned noticing that she was watching him, he bared his teeth though in the welcoming manner she’d seen he and his kind do, normally when teeth were bared it was sign of hostility but not Alpha’s kind, strange ones. He raised his clawless hand into the air as a sign of greeting and called her name, she didn’t understand what Alpha said much of the time but she knew the sound of her name; Alpha was greeting her the way he would greet the darker one during the early light-time.  Blue returned his greeting with a soft trill and a quiet bark.

She heard a rustling behind her, her sister would quickly rise now that Alpha was here, all must be present when Alpha was around, or she would be very angry. Alpha drew closer greeting the others as they appeared just behind Blue but still in plain sight.

 

Owen smiled as he walked straight up to the raptor pen and his girls, having greeted them the girls barked in reply, he was still amazed by these animals, their strength, their speed, but mostly their intelligence.  They were smart, and continued to grow smarter they seemed to understand him more now, or perhaps he simply looked at them with rose tinted glasses, either way they were his gorgeous girls.  He pulled their breakfast from the freezer, some large pig corpses, they weighed a damned tonne, but he had to feed them and had to ensure they didn’t eat more than one each, as he knew how big their voracious appetite was.

“Breakfast girls.” He said carrying the first pig, “Charlie!” he called and dropped the pig, the young raptor stepped out of the pen and towards her food, Owen watched, he didn’t like turning his back to them, at least not for long, he loved them yes, trusted them more than ever but sometimes you can’t kick old habits, he backed up and watched the raptor chow into her food, he grabbed another and called over Echo, then the same with Delta and lastly with Blue.  The eldest raptor took her time, ensuring her eyes stayed on him as long as could be allowed.

As they ate he went over today’s agendas, he’d look them over once more see how their wounds were healing then depending on the results would determine what would be done.  One thing that did need doing sadly was food, they’d been getting by on what remained in the fridge but those pieces he was feeding them now was the last of it, and he hadn’t heard any helicopters or any other human activity.  Then again, he hadn’t strayed from his shack or the pen, he’d need to find another food source for them, other escaped dinosaurs were the first answer, but his mind immediately went to the old Rex, she was still out there somewhere and as helpful as she had been he didn’t even think she’d continue to be so obliging.

Maybe if the girls had healed enough they could hunt, they hadn’t been able to hunt a pig in a while so why not?  They likely were getting bored in their enclosure and the simple training he did with them, though limited while they trained, could become tedious and repetitive, in short; boring, and a bored raptor was an agitated raptor.

Owen turned her gaze from the raptors and looked out towards the treeline. Possible hazards, threats and general dangers clouded his mind, things that could and would harm his girls, what if he overestimated how much they’d healed or generally underestimated their wounds, something unforeseen could happen to them, a broken bone, an internal injury he hadn’t discovered.  Honestly Owen felt overwhelmed and out of his depth in this situation, just like he had when they’d had to face off with the Indominus.

“Could never be easy.” He muttered quietly to himself, though Blue looked up from her breakfast and stared at him.  Owen felt her eyes on him and turned to look at him, he smiled sadly, tiredly. “Don’t mind me Blue, don’t mind me.” He turned his attention back to the treeline and exhaled slowly, hoping to rid himself of his doubts.

Blue turned to follow Alpha’s eye line, she saw nothing in the trees, didn’t smell anything either, nothing was there. Could Alpha sense danger?  His stance was strong, but his speak was soft, like when he spoke to them when she and her sisters were younger and got hurt, he would speak to them softly like his spoke just then.  Alpha was afraid … no, not afraid, cautious, after such a battle with the False-One he was wise to be cautious. She slowly, carefully, walked closer to Alpha, ensuring to telegraph her movements and make herself obvious to see.  Alpha looked at her, she chirped softly before press the end of her snout against him, she inhaled deeply taking in his scent and felt comfort in the familiarity. Alpha was home, Alpha was safety.

Owen chuckled and ran his hands along Blue’s snout, over her head and down her neck.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, whatever happens, we’ll be fine.”

 

Owen examined the raptors, ensuring to be extra aware of anything that felt out of place, anything that looked wrong, any gap, laceration, infection, _anything_ that may be a problem later.  The only things he didn’t like seeing were the wounds that had been afflicted by the Indominus, but thankfully even those seemed to be healing well, no infection, no swelling, nor pus.  Owen exhaled and nodded his head, mainly to the mental check list he’d made when examining his girls, they’d passed, they were physically okay, he just hoped this idea of his went well.

“Come on ladies, its time for something a little different.” He said before walking over to mount his motorcycle.

 

The hunt had gone rather well, he’d been able to get them to follow him as he rode his motorcycle off into the forest and through the wilderness of the park, the girls always right by his side, Blue more so than usual, she’d been like that since they had reaffirmed their bond, she’d been closer to him than the rest, always ensuring she stood the closest to him, always ensuring he never left her line of sight if the situation could help it, he was noticing it more now and found it strange, peculiar, but nevertheless simply labelled put the thought aside seeing it as her role as Beta of the pack to stand close to the Alpha.

 

It had taken some time, about an hour or so till they found what they needed, a herd of Gallimimus. While the Gallimimus was a carnivore like the raptors, they weren’t anywhere near the level of lethality, babies were even used in the petting zoos so that alone told Owen these would be easy prey, but still, they had numbers on their side. Owen and the raptors watched them carefully, it was Charlie however who spotted an injured one favouring its left leg over the other, even with his binoculars Owen couldn’t tell how the dinosaur had attained such an injury, perhaps simply bad luck, a trip or maybe surviving an attack, either way it was now prey.

“You do your thing girls.” Owen had whispered the motioned them forward.

Watching his girls was amazing, seeing millions of years old instinct kick into high gear as the raptors stealthily made their way towards the injured Gallimimus without alerting the rest of the herd, the girls kept low to the ground, ensuring their bodies were covered by the long grass.  When they got within a few meters they waited, silently.  Owen held his breath, the herd had yet to be disturbed looking around for anything small or simple to scavenge from.

Then like a bullet, the girls struck; only they struck with a plan Owen hadn’t anticipated.  There had been another Gallimimus close by to the inured one, and it like the rest of the herd hadn’t noticed their approach.  Charlie alone struck the injured one; biting and clawing at its good leg while simultaneously, Delta, Echo and Blue attacked the uninjured Gallimimus, attacking from three different directions, claws and teeth sinking into its flesh tearing away strips of meat.

The herd became startled, turning they ran from the voracious raptors leaving the wounded behind.  The first Gallimimus tried to run, but now with both legs injured it was barely able to hobble let alone run, just as the girls had planned.  The four began to tear down the second Gallimimus ensuring it would stay down before the four broke away from their prize and attacked the first. It was easy pickings.

Owen could only watch in awe and amazement as the whole attack started and ended only within a few seconds, no more than fifteen seconds had elapsed and the girls had taken down two dinosaurs with military-esque precision.

He smiled and watched on through his binoculars as his girls hungrily tore into the two dinosaurs; rapidly stripping the bone of flesh and muscle and devouring it eagerly.

“That’s my girls.” He whispered to himself as he lowered his binoculars and waited for them to finish.

They returned not too long later, Charlie seemed to have kept a large bone as a souvenir.

“Good work ladies, now how about a run?” he asked while giving the hand signal, even if they didn’t understand his words they would understand what the gesture of his hand would mean, they’d been taught as such.

He revved is bike and spun it around, his girls squawked behind him then followed quickly as he rode off through the tree.  Once more Blue kept pace with him right by his side, he ensured nothing was too far ahead then turned his gaze to her, she glanced his way then looked back ahead, he smirked then looked forward once more then pulled back on the throttle a little more.

After an hour or so in the forest, Owen lead them to _Main Street_ , the final battleground against the Indominus, he slowed his bike as they made their approach, he could already feel the girls grow tense, confirmed when they paused behind him, he looked back and saw them stood alert, cautious, sniffing at the air.

“It’s alright girl, it’s okay.” He said in a calming, strong tone of voice, Blue focussed on him but didn’t seem to look any better.  “It’s okay.” He repeated then dismounted his bike and swung his rifle into his hands.  Releasing a slow breath, he calmed his nerves and walked further into the street, the carnage of the battle still littered the ground, as did some stains of blood, he hadn’t heard any helicopters or any other human presence in the area and by the looks of it, he may have been the only living human left on the island.

“Need to find some food.” He muttered to himself and placed the butt of the rifle against his shoulder, three fingers slid into the lever while his trigger finger came to rest on the trigger guard, he cautiously scanned the area and made his way to one of the restaurants, one that catered barbeque food.  

Stepping into the opening of one of the once more popular eateries, he brought his rifle up and scanned the area while looking down the sights, just waiting for any scavenging reptile to jump out. Nothing.  That was either great news or bad news. It was either untouched or scavengers had already picked the place clean, he was personally hoping for the former. He stepped inside, glass crunching under his boots, as he made a slow pace towards the back area, his rifle still up, cocked and ready, he just hoped he didn’t need to shoot anything, he didn’t have many bullets left back in his shack.

His eyes scanned the corners, the tables, all forms of damage just in case something lay in wait, he approached the door that read “Employees Only” and pressed himself up against the wall and glanced through the glass into the back.  He couldn’t see anything inside, looked up, looked around and then down ensuring every inch of the entrance was clear before he stepped foot any further into the unknown.  He reached out and grabbed the doors handle and began to pull slowly.

Glass crunched behind Owen.

He spun around and aimed his rifle receiving a raptor’s bark of surprise.

“Blue.” Owen groaned, lowering the rifle immediately. His heart was pounding hard against his chest. “You scared the crap out of me.”

Blue tilted her head and barked once more before stepping closer.

Owen turned back to the door and once more began to open it carefully, he heard Blue pause at his side, the door open he stepped inside with his rifle once more at the ready. He kept himself quiet, as did his companion whom decided to follow him.  To his relief, he found no hidden dinosaurs, to his dismay all the frozen food had defrosted, burgers, steaks, chops, pork, lamb, _everything_ was defrosted and ruined, even the damned ice cream.

He found the cause of the problem, the battle between the Rex and the Indominus happened there, he’d found where either one of the colossal dinosaurs had fallen, crushing brick and electrical wiring underneath its large mass, one of the destroyed cables must have led to the freezers.

 _‘Damn it.’_ He internally cursed before continuing his search hoping to find something salvageable.

His search was for naught, there was little salvageable from the restaurant, his best bet would be to check other restaurants and to hope and pray that they were more intact than this one.

He exited the building via the damaged wall, he heard shattered brick and rocks crunching under Blue’s feet as she followed him.  Curiously he looked back seeing the raptor scanning the area to her right and her left before gaze focused on him once more, those eyes staring into his, so much intelligence, so much personality. He grinned briefly at her before turning his attention to his search

Looking over to his left he saw Echo sniffing at some of the buildings, possibly taking in the scent of the T-Rex and the Indominus from weeks ago?  He wasn’t sure. There was a candy store, but he was sure having too much wouldn’t be great for him, though some chocolate wasn’t a bad idea; he made a mental note to go there last.  There was a cocktail and a smoothie bar, he’d been there a time or two, at the end was the main “research” hub, at least what the public could see, and could use the hologram projectors to see their various dinosaurs and learn about them and where to find them. That wouldn’t help him.

He looked to the right, Charlie was looking around one of the bars, he could see her snooping around through the gaping hole in the building where a wall once stood. He smiled briefly, Charlie was almost the most curious of his girls even when they were babies, eager to look around new places and investigate new objects.

“Find anything Charlie?” he called out.

The raptor squawked and turned to look at him, her eyes wide, perhaps surprised that her alpha had called out to her. She squawked again to him then continued to look around. He moved his gaze from Charlie to the surrounding buildings, he paused as his eyes settled upon another restaurant, one specifically for Italian cuisine, for those who liked pasta and pizza.

He entered the building, the door somehow having been torn from its hinges, he immediately took note of the lack of damage compared to the barbeque restaurant, that fact alone brought up his hopes.

“Think we may have hit the jackpot Blue.” He whispered as a grin spread across his face, Blue snorted behind him.

He cautiously made his way into the back, his rifle at the ready once more, though admittedly having Blue by his side made him feel much more comfortable.  The presence of a raptor comforted him, that thought almost made him chuckle. He looked through the kitchen and at the freezers and fridges, he paused and stopped breathing so he could concentrate.  Behind him he heard Blue’s slow breaths but more importantly he could hear the gentle hum of the cooling appliances, they were operational, he was saved!

Locating a container, he loaded it up with frozen and chilled goods and packs of pasta.  It would keep him going for a time, but the restaurant wasn’t fully stocked, he’d have to come back later to get more and hope he’d be able to find more food elsewhere.

Owen stepped outside of the Italian restaurant and stopped immediately dead in his tracks.

“What was that?” he wondered out loud, he was sure he _felt_ something, heard something. He looked around the street and saw his girls standing stock still and alert like himself, they’d felt it too. He felt it again, stronger this time, a tremor running along the ground. His brow creased together wondering what was going on.  He felt it once more and everything click.

“Oh no …” he ran to his bike, “Girls!  Time to leave! Echo, Delta, Charlie, Blue! We’re leaving!”

The raptors barked then began to close in on his position, the tremor grew stronger, along with it a thunderous pounding.  The raptors squawked louder and Owen mounted his bike and revved the engine to life, seconds later the sounds of his raptors and his motorbike were overwhelmed by a familiar, near deafening, roar.

Owen spun his bike around, from his peripheral vision he saw the head of the Rex appear down the street, it bellowed loudly as started to move faster as he gunned his bike a rode off his raptors following closely. The Rex roared once more as it turned the corner and spotted them.

Owen internally cursed as he heard the Rex storm after them, he’d need to lose it before they get home or else he and his girls would be in trouble.

 _‘Nothing worse than a wild Rex knowing where you live.’_ He thought to himself.

He saw the dirt road up ahead on his left, an idea suddenly formed in his head, if he and the girls made it to the dirt path the trees would slow down the Rex.

“Girls left!” he ordered as they approached the dirt road, the Rex roared loudly behind them as they turned, the Rex followed, her feet pounding into the ground crushing tree roots and planet life beneath her but as he predicted he Rex had to avoid some of the large trees, while big, powerful she could knock down slimmer and smaller trees with her strength and mass, but many of the trees around them were too big and bulky for her, forcing her to avoid them, effectively slowing her down.

Owen glanced back quickly seeing the Rex falling behind. _‘It’s working!’_ he thought then looked on ahead swerving around a tree in his path.  The girls around him had an easier time manoeuvring around the foliage due to their natural agility and grace, from the corner of his eyes he saw Charlie look behind and barked loudly before looking ahead again.

The Rex roared loudly behind them, Owen gripped the throttle of his bike tighter, they needed to lose the Rex or hope she lost interest, the pounding of her feet grew further away but the large predator was still after them, he’d go further into the trees but there was the possibility something could knock him off, he’d need to think quickly because they were getting closer to home.

 _‘Come on Owen, think!’_ he internally panicked but knew he had little choice. “Damn it.” He growled under the roar of the bike’s engine and suddenly veered left riding into the denser forestry.

The four raptors barked with surprise but quickly followed their alpha, behind them the Rex bellowed loudly and continued after them, slowed even further by the thicker trees.

 _‘Got to keep going, get the Rex away from home then lose her.’_ He chanted the plan in his head repeatedly all the while dodging between the trees and hoping he wasn’t knocked off by any large roots.

Time passed. He didn’t know how long he’d been riding but suddenly the world began to spin.  He hit the ground roughly and skidding across the trail he heard his bike hit the ground somewhere ahead of him.  He groaned as pain and shock coursed through him. With a grimace he opened his eyes and looked around it took him a moment to realise he couldn’t see the Rex nor hear it, it was gone, how far back he’d lost it he wasn’t sure but it was gone.

Owen laid his head back against the ground and exhaled slowly.  Alarmed raptor barks erupted around him followed by the light rapid steps of feet against the ground, he looked around and saw his girls looking at him, watching him, barking with alarm.

Before he could move Blue stepped forward, bringing her snout close to his face and inhaled deeply taking in his scent before moving her nose over his body and sniffing rapidly, he grunted as he watched her, her attention moving to his face, looking at him from the end of her snout.

“I’m alright Blue, I’m fi…” he tried to reassure the raptor only to be interrupted when she began dragging her tongue repeatedly over his face. “OH, ugh!  God, BLUE!” Owen cried out, as he attempted to push the raptor away from him. After a few moments Blue did step back and looked at him closely, “what are you a velociraptor or a dog?”

Blue tilted her head before straightening it once more and barked softly. Owen chuckled quietly before heaving a sigh.  He raptor trainer rolled onto his front and pushed himself up onto his feet, his eyes descended upon his bike, one mirror had broken off, that wasn’t so bad and thankfully the machine looked to be in working order.

Without another word, he walked to his bike inspecting the machine as he lifted it, mounted it, he then pulled on the throttle and kicked the ignition receiving a roar as the engine came to life. “Lets go home girls.” He said to the raptors before riding off once more for home, thankfully without interruption.

Upon returning home Owen checked his watch, thankfully undamaged from the fall.

“Quarter past two.” He muttered quietly to himself, he could hardly believe it was only that time, it felt much later, then again he was still coming down from his adrenaline fuelled high. Maybe it was time for a rest, he could and the girls could do with one.  “Alright girls, time for a rest.”

 

Blue was happy, all things considered, she had fed well on large prey and she had hunted with Alpha for Alpha-food, though she only hoped next time Alpha-food could be found away from the final battle ground against the false-one.  The place smelled bad, really bad and now there was the fact the old-one was there too making it part of her territory, Alpha was wise to retreat as Old-One was experienced and strong and while they may have killed the large beast it would have taken most of the pack with her. 

Alpha spoke softly to them when they returned to the nest, he approached her and her sisters and ran his soft hands over their heads, their necks and their sides. Blue pushed herself a little against his touch and chittered softly.  She was alpha’s favourite she knew she was.

She and the pack entered the nest at a leisurely pack with Alpha, from their the pack separated to do their own thing; Echo snuggled into the nest itself with the foliage, Delta yawned and laid on the warm ground, while Charlie simply looked around for something to occupy herself with.

Blue however ensured she stayed by Alpha’s side, just where she belonged. The two walked the perimeter of the nest, looking to ensure their home wasn’t in any danger, during the short walk Alpha placed his hand on her back, Blue almost stopped in her tracks but turned to glance at Alpha, he wasn’t looking at her, so an instinctive gesture? A search for comfort? Blue raised her head a little more with replied.  Now, now was the time to start her plan.

Blue barked softly and ran her head along Alpha’s chest, he coughed then made the strange happy barking she loved to hear so much, he placed his hands along her head and stroked her.  Oh yes, her plan would work effortlessly.  Before long she and Alpha finished walking around the nest, passing Echo who was snoozing softly from the nest and ended up near the gate.  Normally this would be where Alpha would leave, but she could tell he wasn’t leaving, not yet anyway.

He spoke softly to her, she could smell the concern and worry on him as he gazed out into the tree line, was he worried about the Old-One?  Perhaps. But she didn’t want Alpha to worry, she chirped softly and nudged his shoulder with her snout. Alpha turned to look at her his mouth curling as it does when he is happy he spoke to her in a more pleasing tone then walked back towards the centre of the next as she followed behind him, he laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head. Blue barked and laid down beside him her head coming to rest on his stomach, Alpha once more barked in that strange happy way before going quiet and closed his eyes, Blue watched him the whole time.

Delta sniffed, she could smell something, something familiar, she lifted her head inhaled deeply, wait she _knew_ that scent, her focus immediately went to Blue staring at her with wide eyes.  Blue caught Delta staring and snarled at her forcing her silence before lowering her head onto Alpha once more.  Delta looked over to where Echo lay then back to Blue before resting her head on the ground once more.

Owen didn’t sleep, not straight away, he heard something going on between Blue and one of the other girls but he wasn’t asleep, he felt Blue rest upon him once more her weight was noticeable but not uncomfortable.  She was getting rather “touchy feely” if a raptor could ever actually be described as that, but he took notice that she liked to touch him, even if it was simply rubbing her head against him, perhaps it was a show of being the Beta, the second in command and that he was the one in charge?   He wasn’t quite sure as all of this was new territory, but it was definitely interesting to discover.

Soon enough, the adrenaline left his body and sleep overcame him.

Blue awoke from slumber before Alpha did, her eyes fluttered open and she opened her mouth widely and yawned. She looked around her den before her eyes fell upon Alpha once more whom had curled up slightly in his sleep, his hand having come to rest upon her neck.  It would seem perhaps her plan was working, she hoped so, she knew it would work for others, but wasn’t so sure about Alpha but regardless now was the most opportune time to set it into action, with just the pack and Alpha, no other Alpha-kind to get in the way, no rules nor muzzles nor restraints, no cages, nothing to keep them separated but themselves.

Alpha began to fidget in his sleep, Blue took notice and leaned closer to his face, opening her jaw slightly and stuck out her tongue before lightly dragging across the side of his face, within moments he settled, perfect. Yes everything was coming together nicely. Blue raised her head and inhaled deeply, yes, everything was working as it should.

Owen wasn’t usually one to dream, in fact he couldn’t remember the last time he dreamt.  But when he “awoke” he found himself in a hotel room, one of the fancier ones at the park. He sat up and looked around the room curiously, it hadn’t immediately clicked he was dreaming.

 _‘What’s going on?’_ he wondered.

“You awake yet Grady?” came a woman’s voice from the bathroom.

Owen looked at the bathroom door left ajar as steam floated out from the room. “Uh yeah, sorry.” He called back.

“Took you long enough!” the woman called back in a humorous tone, laughing a little at the end.

Owen as confused, he didn’t recognise the voice, and what was he doing in a hotel?

“So, I reckon we go for a quick dinner at that fancy place then we go out and stretch our legs, that sound good to you handsome?” the woman called out once more.

“Yeah sounds great.” He didn’t know why he readily agreed, but it just _felt_ right.

“Great.” The woman’s voice sounded closer, the door opened and the woman stepped into view, “How’d I look, nothing fancy but functional.”

Owen felt his heart skip a beat. The woman was tall, about as tall as him, dressed in a simple sleeveless t-shirt and … board shorts! Her legs and her arms had some defined musculature to them, like the woman before him worked out at the gym but did plenty of physical labour with skin that was lightly tanned like his own, the woman was unrecognisable and yet he knew her, from that demanding presence she seemed to cast to that predatory look in her eye.

“See something you like Grady?” she asked flirtatiously and grinned.

Suddenly breathing became harder for him, his mind felt heavy, he knew this woman yet he didn’t but he knew he loved her, wanted her, craved her.

“Or we could, forget about dinner and just do what nature intended.” She suggested and sauntered her way closer her eyes never leaving his, “that sound good with you Owen?” she climbed onto the bed and crawled closer to him, like an animal finally caging its pray.

She tilted her head and pressed her face to his neck, inhaled deeply then pulled away. “You’re all mine Owen, no one else to get in the way.” The woman pressed her hand to the back of his head and assaulted his lips with her own. Owen was caught off guard yet enticed by her strength and dominance, he kissed back on instinct and put his strong arms around her, deepening the kiss.

They pair pulled back, panting heavily as they stared into one another eyes, the woman licked her lips, she opened her mouth and barked like a raptor.

“What?!” mood immediately killed, Owen stared at the woman with a mix of confusion and shock, “uh.”

The woman barked again louder than dragged her tongue across his face.

Owen Grady awoke to being lathered by a large tongue.

“Uh, UGH BLUE!” he called out.

Said raptor pulled her head back and barked at him in a softer tone.

Owen shook his head as he cleared the sleep from his head, even after doing so he still felt _off_. The raptor and he had somehow curled up together, one of his legs getting stuck around her and one of her claws came to rest upon his chest, she now watched him silently her face a foot or so away from his, it was then his dream came back to him and he started to panic.

“We didn’t kiss did we Blue?” he asked.  Blue simply snorted in reply, “I’m gunna pretend that’s a “no _”_.” he replied.  He looked up to the sky, the sun was still above them but he found it was much cooler than earlier, he must have napped for few hours at most, no more than four.

He tried moving but found Blue was quite content in their current predicament.

“Could you move girl?” Owen asked, Blue tilted her head. “Come on Blue, up girl, we’re moving.” He said delving back into his rehearsed orders hoping she’d get the idea. She didn’t move.

She leant forward and sniffed him once more before dragging her tongue over his face. Owen coughed.

“You’re getting really frisky there Blue.” He noted with some reluctance, “come on keep that up and you could lose your raptor card.” He joked, mainly to himself before trying to extract himself from Blue.

Blue watched him and looked down as he pulled his arm free from under her, she shifted a little before getting to her feet.

“Oh thank god,” Owen said with relief, “love you Blue but you’re heavy.”

Owen got to his feet slowly yet steadily then exhaled, now on his feet and no longer covered by the raptor he assumed the _off_ feeling would’ve gone, but no, something still felt… different, he wasn’t tired nor sleepy he didn’t feel drunk, his mental faculties weren’t being inhibited but something … _something_ felt different, something in the air.  Perhaps he was still recovering from today’s events, surely in time he’d feel better.

He looked to his beta and noticed the other raptors awakening from their nap.

“Alright girls! We’ve got some time to train.”

 

Another day had soon come to an end, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, Owen had finished up the training with his girls, and had gone on another hunt which had been a success, with Delta and Echo carrying the left overs between them and leaving them in the den. Owen patted each girl down speaking softly yet strongly as he gave them their well-deserved praise, Charlie nuzzled against him a little longer gaining Blue’s ire, the Beta raptor snapped at the youngest then snuggled up to Owen for much longer than normal.

 _‘You’re acting really weird Blue.’_ He thought to himself, her behaviour then made it seem like she was jealous, he noted. He chuckled at the thought before patting down Blue’s side then stepping back.  The raptors went into the den as he gave them their final goodbyes, he hopped on his bike and made way for home.

Owen closed the door to his residence and call but collapsed into his chair from exhaustion, today had been a busy day, but definitely worth it.

He’d just rest a while get his thoughts together then go about his nightly routine before bed.

“What a day.” He muttered to himself, after a minute or so of rest he started preparing his dinner, a simple dish of spaghetti with bolognaise sauce.  While it was cooking he sat down at his computer and began to make another log of the day, one of many, he was thankful the power systems at Jurassic World was self-sustaining otherwise he’d be without power.  Though if and _when_ the power went out, he had back up plans for leaving his findings, one which he’d become rather proud of.  He paused in his typing and glanced at the tape recorder beside him before turning his attention back to the screen.

After finishing his log he checked his emails, another message from Claire, her nephews and Barry, all of them worried about him he replied to them ensuring he was still safe, on the plus though it seemed Simon Masrani was in a stable, recovering condition, and had been awake for a minute before losing consciousness again, so that was a good right? Sadly none of them mentioned anything about any military or InGen forces about “retaking the island” part of him was relieved about that another part of him wouldn’t have minded if someone dropped him off some burgers, fries, a few pizzas maybe, and made sure the power didn’t go out anytime soon. 

He exhaled, saved his work and turned off his computer.  He took hold of his tape recorder, ensured the tape was at a place where he wouldn’t go over any other precious logs, then he began recording.

“Log thirteen. This is Raptor Behaviour Analyst and trainer Owen Grady, it’s night seven since the mass evacuation of island leaving myself as the only human alive here, again as far as I know.

The girls are still healing at a remarkable rate, to the point today I deemed their injuries healed enough to do some more intensive exercise; hunting.  Watching them work as a team to take down not one but two larger prey was, well the word “amazing” doesn’t even begin to describe it, I’m hesitant to admit but I could see where Hoskins was coming from, they _would_ be an incredibly deadly weapon to use in war, but still I stay by my claim that using them as such would be both insane and suicidal, I doubt what has happened between me and the girl can be repeated, it’s nothing short of a miracle I’m still alive and able to be as close to them as I can be.

On the note of closeness Blue, the beta, seemed more _touchy_ than usual, she like the rest of the pack enjoy my company and physical contact, today though, she seemed insistent that she stayed by me throughout the day, minus the time she and the girls hunted. When I took the girls back to “Main Street” so I could gather some supplies for myself she stayed by my side, and upon returning the Raptor Den, she continued to stay close, even fell asleep by me, even ended up over me. 

Maybe this is some sort of bonding behaviour, or maybe she’s getting smarter, I don’t know.  Will the other girls start showing the same changes in behaviour?  I’ll have to be careful in the future.

Owen Grady signing off.”

Owen stopped the recording, rewound the tape and listened to it once more, the strange feeling he had early hadn’t gone, he still felt it, a strange heat a heady feeling, like he was high yet not quite.  He couldn’t really think of a similar comparison to it.

Putting the thoughts aside he deemed all he needed was some sleep, he put his recorder down, removed his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers and crawled under the sheet of his bed. He was sure he’d feel better tomorrow.

Blue waited patiently and lifted her head, Alpha had gone some time ago and now the rest of her plan was in effect.  She jumped to her feet and dashed out of nest and ran towards Alpha’s personal nest, she remembered it so well from when she was small, she remembered the smells, she smell of Alpha’s false skins, oh the memories!  Now she would return to her first home with a new mission in mind. She’d bided her time with this plan, since the night he’d landed back in their nest she’d started her plan, and this light-time had been the most perfect of light-times, she’d stayed close to him, ensured she made physical contact with him spreading her scent over him, ensuring he was close as she released her pheromones, now was time to reap her rewards.

She followed his scent and found herself back to her first home, it even smelled the same. She stalked to the entrance, looking it over carefully, she remembered Alpha taking hold of the metal piece and turning it allowing it to open.  She copied to motion, wrapping her three clawed fingers around the cool metal piece and turned it to the right, the entrance opened without any effort.

She stepped into Alpha’s dwelling, the smells hit her like a wall, she inhaled deeply and gratefully, enjoying the sweet and familiar scents, but now was not a time to reminisce, now was time to claim.

 

Owen murmured in his sleep. He was about to drop further into a deeper slumber when that strange feeling returned, he suddenly felt warmer, much warmer, like he was burning up inside, he fidgeted in his sleep, rolling to one side then the other, then all of a sudden the heat died down, his body felt cooler, he panted with relief and released a sigh of content before he settled down once more.  Before he could get too settled he felt something upon him, a weight, then a tugging sensation, he groaned trying to move but the weight was heavy, his eyes opened sleepily his mind having trouble to keep up, he glanced down and saw _something_ , at that moment he became very much awake

“AAHH, what?” he cried out, he saw a shape there, _something_ was in his home, was on him. Then he heard a familiar barking, one of the girls. “What, what are … Blue?” confusion overcame him as his vision adjusted and he saw the Beta raptor before him, sniffing at him.  “What the fuck?” he cursed loudly before Blue shifted lowering his snout to his neck then further. “Blue!  What the hell?” He couldn’t truly wrap his mind around what was happening.

Blue nosed at his crotch, then inhaled deeper before pressing her snout against it her tongue lapping over it.

“HOLY…!” Owen panicked and tried pushing Blue’s head away, though she was much stronger than he was he barely had enough strength to push her away.  She reached up, her claw finding trace on the mattress as she continued to lap at his crotch, she paused momentarily, she seemed frustrated, but then something seemed to have come to light to her, she pushed her head against Owen’s hands as he tried to move her back, she opened her maw and bit down ever so gently on the edge of his boxers then pulled, tearing the fabric with her teeth.

 

No no, that wasn’t what she wanted.  She understood Alpha’s extra skins could be removed, this extra skin could’ve been removed but in her haste, she’s torn it. Did it hurt Alpha? He yelped and called her name in panic, he seemed to be panicking much, like his kind did around hers.  She understood his panic, she was smart, females of her kind were dominative when having chosen a mate, it was engrained into her, females find mate and _make them_ their mate.  Alpha would learn to love her as she had come to love him.

“BLUE!” he cried again.

She’s already torn them and Alpha wasn’t hurt, maybe extra skins couldn’t hurt Alpha, if so then … she adjusted her jaws and bit down on more fabric and tore it fully open leaving Alpha with no other extra skins. She gazed down to what she wanted, oh yes, this dark-time was certainly the time.

 

Owen couldn’t understand what was going on with the raptor but suffice to say, he was terrified, instinctively he covered his crotch when the raptor tore open his boxers, the raptor barked in surprise then pushed her snout against his hands.  Was she really after his … there was no way! Was there?

Blue repositioned her head, under his arms and lifted his hands away with force, turned her head and lapped his bare crotch with her tongue. Before Owen could react, he let out a long groan.

What the fuck was going on? Owen stared down at Blue, she was watching him intently, his eyes were wide with shock, his brain felt like it’d stopped all together, he was sure his mouth was hanging open, he briefly imagined his face was comical, if it weren’t for the situation. He watched Blue opened her maw again and lap at his crotch, he groaned again.  Was this really happening? Blue lapped again and horrifically he felt his cock twitch. 

 _‘Oh god please no.’_ he mentally prayed, he closed his eyes to try and concentrate meanwhile Blue continued to lap at his crotch her clawed hands covering his ensuring he couldn’t move them.

He felt it again, his penis twitching to life. _‘No seriously don’t!’_ he cried internally.

His body was beginning to betray him, after years without contact, it deemed _any_ contact was worth reacting to. As Blue continuously ran her tongue over his crotch his penis began to grow erect and then her lapping became focused on his erection alone.

“Jesus Christ this is a nightmare,” he spoke quietly to himself, he looked down and saw Blue looking him right in the eyes as she … as she worked his cock over with her tongue. He stared slack jawed and wide eyed still as the raptor dragged her tongue over the right side of his erection till it reached the bulbous purple tip, the tip of her tongue circled it twice before she ran her tongue down the left his of his cock until she reached the base.  Blue extended her tongue a little more before giving his attention to his testicles, “ooohh god or some weird fucked up dream.” He muttered his head dropping to his pillow as he closed his eyes.

Was this even real?  Was this even possible? Man and dinosaur, a carnivorous predator no less, come together in such a way?  What was happening was wrong; morally, intellectually, emotionally and probably legally wrong.  But god damn it felt good, Owen was utterly reluctant to admit … he looked back down watching as Blue’s tongue circled his erection and slid it up and down his cock all the while keeping her eyes focussed on him … the girl knew what she was doing.

“Clever girl.” He moaned aloud as he let himself fall into a blissful state by this strange turn of events. “Keep going girl.” He found himself saying. Had he really been that needy of a woman it took little effort for a raptor to get him to sexually submit?

Blue unwrapped her tongue from Owen’s cock yet ensured her tongue lathered up his erection as she pulled it away. They both stared at it for a moment, 7 inches long about an inch and a quarter thick now completely lathered in raptor saliva. Barely a second later Blue turned around, Owen got a good look at her lower body, seeing it in a way he never thought he’d look at it before, his eyes immediately became fixated on Blue’s singular slit.

 _‘Owen, really?  Is this what your life has come to?’_ he questioned his sanity and his morals about what was likely to happen next and what he was going to allow without much complaint.

He looked ahead and saw Blue watching him with half-lidded eyes, a seductive gaze.

 _‘You’ve lost it Owen.’_ He thought before Blue lowered herself down her mouth opening as if to gasp when the tip of his penis spreading her wet slit before it was engulfed. Owen let out a deep moan, his head falling back against his pillow, as he felt his cock fill Blue’s hot welcoming passage, he heard Blue make her own sounds of pleasure a soft growl coming from her mouth.

Blue was so tight, so hot and wet. He’d has sex with women before but, it’d never felt like this, the sheer intensity of her heat, the way her sex seemed to clamp around him in all the right ways.

“Jeeesus” he whispered while watching Blue took the entirety of his penis inside of her sex, she barked loudly once her crotch touched the base of his cock not once had her eyes left his face.

She turned her head around to face ahead then rose her body up slowly till only the tip was left inside her cloaca before sliding herself back down to the base, then back up to the tip, then down once again, over and over in a blissful rhythm.

“Oh fuck Blue.” Owen moaned out and looked up to the raptor.

 

Yes, this was perfect, this is what she’d wanted for so long.  Her alpha, her male, her mate, his throbbing maleness inside of her as she claimed her for herself. Ancient instincts buried deep within her mind gave her the instructions, with a little of something else to aid her, the use of her tongue to get Alpha ready to mate and now as she worked herself up and down! She felt Alpha’s hands rest upon the base of her tail and kneed his fingers into her strong durable hide. She chittered with pleasure, rolling her hips as she sunk her body down Alpha’s shaft she barked loudly when it touched her sensitive areas. 

Oh yes, the pleasure she was feeling was beyond what she had imagined when her and Alpha would unite, she’d dreamt of it for many light-times and dark-times it became her fantasy, her obsession. Blue slammed herself down harder causing herself and Alpha to cry out with pleasure, his throbbing cock between her sensitive vaginal walls. Alpha’s grip on her tightened and she felt him begin to push up into her, she barked once more with pleasure and continued to ride her mate as he started thrusting up into her. He called her name once more and thrust up harshly into her wanting sex, she barked out loudly once again, she felt Alpha’s hands trying to still her hips while he continued to thrust into her, Alpha was taking charge! Oh sweet merciful life Alpha was taking his place once more, asserting his dominance on her and making her his through and through. It was great, blissful, he was dominating, he was rough and she loved it, he called her name as a growl and sharply thrust into her, she barked loudly as she felt herself fall forwards, her clawed hands pressing against the floor of Alpha’s den, she looked back panting, her gaze wanting him more and more, Alpha gripped her tail and pulled himself to standing, he buried his cock inside her once again and pushed her causing her to clumsily crawl forwards a few steps.

He took hold of her tail placing it next to his neck, his lust-filled gaze met hers before he started again, thrusting into her savagely, mercilessly, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet hide seemed to echo all around them every time her buried himself to the hilt inside her. She opened her mouth to call out in pleasure but couldn’t find her bark as Alpha dominated her so beautifully, the world around her began to fall away all she could see was Alpha, all she could feel was Alpha and all she wanted was Alpha. That’s all she’d ever wanted.

He couldn’t believe he was doing it but now an instinctual, animalistic part of him, part of his human psyche took a firm hold of him, this ancient animal that lived inside man repeating over and over in his mind: Dominate. Dominate. Dominate! It no longer mattered the creature in front of him was larger than him, heavier than him, stronger, faster, his will was greater and he; this _animal-man_ only cared about one thing; before him was a female, a lower rank female, and she was eager and wanting.

Blue looked at him like a woman, her mouth panting silently, her eyes focussed on him alone and the pleasure they shared.

“Ooh fuck.” He growled as he continued to thrust into the raptor-bitch, _his_ raptor-bitch, showing his dominance and proving his will stronger.

He could feel his balls grow tight, the urge to release growing harder to ignore, he pushed the feeling down as he repeatedly took his bitch, slapping his crotch against her hungry cunt. She was so eager, so responsive to his thrusts, he watched her jaw tremble, her eyes shut tightly whenever he thrust just that extra bit harder, juices were already flowing from her slit coating his cock, his balls and crotch, a tiny string of her juices still clinging to her led to the base of his cock as he pulled out, he took a pause and pulled out fully gaining a complaining bark from the raptor, he pulled the single strand of fluid connecting them from the base of his cock and carefully moved his hand to her dripping cunt and smeared it and the rest of her juices around her crotch, her legs trembled with desire.

He took his cock firmly in hand and rubbed it teasingly against Blue’s cloaca the raptor pushed back engulfing the head once more just before he pushed back into her, continuing to thrust in and out of her engorged cunt.

As hard as he tried to keep it at bay indefinitely, he couldn’t hold it back forever, the urge to release, he felt it build to the point of overflowing, Owen took a firm grasp on Blue’s tail and sped up his mating causing the raptor beneath him to bark loudly moments before he began releasing his seed into her body as if in natural response to the hot liquid now coating her internal walls Blue screeched loudly as her own orgasm took hold of her, after what felt like forever the pair were finally drained of their orgasmic juices, Owen’s throbbing erection pulsed and grew smaller, Owen himself panted heavily, sweating pouring down his forehead, over his cheeks and dripped from his chin, he fell backwards onto his bed his cock slipping free of the raptor causing her to spill their combined juices onto the floor.

“F … fu-uh-uck …” he exhaled between pants, he heard a loud thud in front of him, deducing Blue herself could no longer stay upright, forcing himself to look, he found he was correct, the raptor lay sprawled out across the floor, though like him she’d turned her head towards him, looking at him with a lustfully sated gaze her mouth hung open her chest riding rapidly. He didn’t know what to think, his mind exhausted from such an intense orgasm all that escaped his mouth was a quiet, “atta’ girl Blue, atta’ girl.” His head fell back against his bed and sleep began to envelop him, before his mind finally drifted off he knew his bond with Blue was no longer the same, but it was most definitely stronger.

 

Blue had done it; Alpha was finally her mate and though she didn’t know nor care if she now was an alpha too, all that truly mattered was that Alpha was finally hers and hers alone. She wanted to call out with joy but her body had been pushed to exhaustion, her instinctual desire had been sated and yet she found herself eager to do the whole thing all over again, perhaps in time they would, perhaps Alpha would initiate it, the thought excited her. She laid her head comfortably on the floor and felt her eyelids grow heavy, she was so tired but she was comforted by the scent of Alpha and the smell of their mating which permeated around the air, she closed her eyes knowing the joys of her life had only just begun.


	2. Of Raptor and Man Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is merely a teaser for what is to come in the sequel. When the sequel is finally posted, I will likely remove this chapter.
> 
> Unless I can't be bothered. Please leave a comment on any suggestions of alterations of any general feedback, thank you.

Of Raptor and Man

 

Sleep aids in healing the body and the mind.  To try to fix what is damaged; muscle fatigue, small cuts, an exhausted mind. Sleep gives a few moments reprieve to the harshness of real life. The only problem is when we awaken our problems are usually still there, waiting right where we left them.

 

Owen Grady groaned quietly to himself, despite sleeping for hours he still felt sore, but why?  What had happened the other day that’d leave him like this?  He remembered meeting up with the girls that morning, looking them over for signs of injury, he remembered them hunting and how they expertly took down two Gallimimus, then the hunt for his food which led to escaping from the T-Rex, a little more training with the girl before retiring to bed … wait … there was a detail missing there.  Blue had somehow made her way inside his home and …

Owen’s eyes shot open as the memories of last night’s deed came back to him in force.  Awakening to his beta tearing off his underwear, the raptor lapping at his penis like she knew what she was doing, then her surrounding his erection with her tight vaginal walls, and then lastly, him … him taking her like some sort of pervert, like he really, _really_ wanted her.

He stared in horror at the ceiling as he tried to wrap his mind over what had happened and/or why. He glanced down seeing himself as naked as the day he was born, and just over the edge of his bed he could see Blue curled up on the floor sleeping, the room filled with her soft snores.

_‘What the hell have I done?’_ he couldn’t help but wonder, the question “why” continued to repeat itself in his head, growing more and more intense with the passing seconds. 

Why did it happen?

Why did she do it?

Why had he allowed it to happen?

Why him?

Why?

Owen released a slow shuddering breath as he tried to calm his wracked nerves.

He sat up slowly and as quietly as he could then glanced to his clock, it was only four-thirty-five in the morning, another hour before he’d normally get up.  He carefully climbed out of bed, wincing every time he heard one of the squeaky springs in the mattress, knowing full well Blue’s hearing was much greater than his and yet she seemed undisturbed.  He wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth however and climbed out of bed, ensuring he didn’t step on Blue.  Still undisturbed, Owen made his way past her and as quietly as possible made his way to his bathroom.

Once inside he closed and locked the door, released another breath, one he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and stared at himself in the mirror.  He _looked_ okay, he deemed himself to _look_ sane enough.  But what he’d done. He was positive he’d broken a few laws last night and if anyone found it he’d be liable for a lawsuit for perversion against an animal, damaging property (albeit live property) and most likely a couple of other dozen things.

He reached down and turned on the cold tap letting the cool water run, placed his hands under the stream and splashed it over his face.

“Okay, okay Owen, calm down, calm down.” He muttered softly to himself as he placed his hands on the sink.

He was trying to rationalise everything that had occurred last night, he felt for the sake of his sanity he had to. “Make it simple Owen, don’t try to over think it, there’s a rational explanation for this, there’s got to be.” He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and tried to think of some simple valid points.

Number one: They were a pack, Blue was his beta, and he was the alpha.  Sometimes a beta may cosy up to an unattached alpha.

Sure that sounded possible, he was sure it happened in the wild, right?

Number two: Maybe Blue was on some sort of heat cycle, and with him being the only male in proximity, he was the only choice.

Animals in heat normally acted differently, so it was plausible.

Number three: …  he couldn’t think of a rational third one.

Those seemed plausible … except.

One: They were both completely different species, in nature two completely different animals don’t get “cosy”, you never hear of a lion getting cosy with a gorilla or something like that. It didn’t happen!

Two: The exact same thing as before! And he was sure the dinosaurs at Jurassic World didn’t have heat cycles … right?  It was removed from their genetics.

_‘But life finds a way.’_ He thought, remembering a famous quote from Doctor Ian Malcolm regarding the raptors from the first park.

_‘So, what the hell is going on?’_ he thought with aggravation. He was still drawing a blank.  What had happened last night was just wrong and shouldn’t have happened, “and yet it did.” He muttered to himself.

There was a third reason that had crept up, an idea that lurked at the very back of his mind, but it was far too idiotic, it had no grounds of realism to it. Blue was first and foremost an animal, a predator that preyed upon weaker animals.

Except at his most weak, she’d aided him, protected him, cared for him. His thoughts drifted back a year or so, back when Blue was just a baby, even then she’d been loyal, he himself had made notes on her surprising amounts of empathy, her loyalty to him.

 

His heart skipped a beat.  Surely that wasn’t the answer? Was it?

What was he supposed to do now?

Suddenly he heard a raptor’s bark coming from the other side of the door followed by rustling and the heavy padding of feet, then more barking; Blue was awake. 

He heard her step up to the door and heard her sniffing heavily. The door shuddered for a moment as Blue pressed up against it, likely with her snout, she barked again then the door shuddered harder. She knew he was there.

He took a leap of faith and opened the door and there she was.  Blue barked at him as her eyes focussed on him, she looked him over briefly pausing ever so slightly around his midsection then looked him in the eyes again.

“H-hey Blue.” Owen stammered, mentally cursing himself for it immediately after.  He reached out hesitantly and without waiting Blue stepped forward pressing her snout against his palm, she closed her eyes and then stepped closer letting his hand drift down her neck, her breathing sped up, almost like a soft panting. Owen’s thoughts immediately went back to last night and he pulled his hand away like merely touching Blue burned him.

The raptor stepped back, obviously it seemed to his turmoil and barked at him.

This whole situation felt completely out of touch with reality, he needed some semblance of normalcy to try and think about what he was going to do next.  He needed a shower badly, and some clothes, a cup of coffee and a freakin’ donut, and some bleach to erase away the memories of last night, he needed … Owen pulled himself together once more.  A shower, he wanted a shower.

“I need to get showered Blue,” Owen spoke up, Blue chittered and tilted her head before straightening it again and barked once more. Owen gathered his nerve, when all else fails go back to the training, “back up Blue, back up!” he said in a strong commanding tone.

Blue panted softly then stepped back.

“That’s it, back up Blue, back up.” Owen repeated enforcing the command. The raptor continued to step back.

Owen suddenly grabbed the door and moved to close it only to be stopped as Blue screeched in alarm then blocked the door with her head and right clawed hand.

Owen let go immediately and stepped back as Blue turned her focus back to him, she didn’t move any further only tilting her head at him then chirped softly before sniffing the air.

Owen eyed her cautiously, despite all that had happened in the last few weeks and what happened last night, he didn’t want to take any risks in case she lost her temper, or simply decided she didn’t need nor want him anymore.  But again she didn’t, no sign of aggression, no sign of irritation, just cool calm patience with a hint of curiosity.

“What’s going on in your head Blue?” he asked quietly receiving only a chirp in reply.

He needed a shower, and Blue obviously didn’t want to leave him alone. _‘Damn it,’_ was all he could think, he eyed the shower beside him then back to the raptor in front of him, _‘screw it.’_ He thought with frustration before climbing into his shower and pulled the curtain around him.

He heard Blue bark and step further into the bathroom, her visage was seen vaguely from behind the curtain, she pressed her snout against the curtain then inhaled sharply.

“Blue!” Owen cried out as he backed away from her.

The raptor paused then stepped forward bringing her curtain covered head closer to him.

“Blue!  Back off!” Owen ordered as he pushed himself up against the wall. He looked to his shower then turned it on, cold water immediately started to spray out from the shower head, grabbing it he redirected the water to the curtain covered raptor causing the raptor to screech in surprise and step back. Owen places the shower head back and rubs his tired eyes, his _calming relaxing shower_ is quickly turning into a bigger headache than it really needed to be. 

Pulling back the curtain a little, Owen saw the raptor shaking her head and running a clawed hand down her snout before her eyes zeroed in on his face and her full attention was redirected to him, she chirped softly before exhaling sharply through her nose.

“Stay there Blue!” Owen ordered, one arm poking out from around the shower curtain and held up his hand in command, “stay there!” strong commanding tone of voice, eye contact, when all else failed fall back on to training.

The raptor in question seemed to become a little agitated, her rump swaying from side to side, an action he hadn’t seen that before but regardless, Blue didn’t move, merely bark softly and stayed where she was.

Owen reluctantly pulled himself away from the curtain and increasing the shower’s temperature before stepping under the warm water. After a few moments of simply

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know if you'd like a sequel or, just your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you for your time.


End file.
